The present invention relates to a service water tap or faucet which automatically controls operation and discharge of a water supply.
More specifically the invention relates to an automatic service water tap or faucet which comprises, within a specially designed body, one or more detecting sensors mounted in the tap, a water supply valve connected to and controlled by the sensor(s) (which may be either AC or DC powered), a mixing valve for mixing hot and cold water, a built-in check valve, and filters arranged so that hot and cold service water are mixed fully and automatically to a predetermined set temperature and will automatically flow out of the tap without the need to operate a tap handle.
The water supply valve of the invention performs a water supply and cut off action with a minimum of electric power supplied for example by a small battery. The valve is operated in response to a signal from the detecting sensor and supplies the appropriate amount of required water. It decreases the waste of the water and is very easy to use.